


The SuperWhoLock Chronicles, Part One

by petlover8592



Series: The SuperWhoLock Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover8592/pseuds/petlover8592
Summary: When the TARDIS goes missing and a certain uncaring brother gets kidnapped, it's up to the Baker Street Boys, the Doctor, and the Winchesters and Castiel to save the day, with the help of one 14 year old Hunter.





	1. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets up with Sherlock Holmes, who he hasn't seen since Sherlock was four. John gets thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post these every two days.

“Sherlock, do you remember me?”

I was in the kitchen, making tea for Sherlock and his tall, blonde, female guest. And me, obviously. Of course, I had to overhear the conversation. I am, and should be, always in the know in Sherlock's business.

My name is John Watson. I was an army doctor in Afghanistan, and currently blog about our adventures. Yes, we are the Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Read the blog. People have said it's good. Or if you want to hear about our adventures.

The woman smiled at Sherlock's confused face. “Mycroft probably remembers me better.” Sherlock then looked angry for a teeny second before looking at the woman in confusion, shock, and surprise.

“Doctor? Did you know how upset Mycroft was when you left? I promised him I would find you. And now… you’re here. You look and sound different,” Sherlock croaked. “As a matter of a fact, Sherlock, you are correct. I am the Doctor. I have regenerated quite a lot since then. I'm now female, as you can see.” The Doctor turned to me. “By the way, John, I love your blog. To know that my friend’s brother ended up famous… it makes me smile.” She turned back to Sherlock. “I’ve heard Mycroft is the 'British Government’ as quoted by you. Is that correct?” “Correct,” was all I heard from Sherlock.

“Anyway, back to business,” The Doctor said. “Did I mention I need your help? The Master and Moriarty have joined forces, as well as another guy I’ll talk to you about later. I’ll need you both to stop them. Are you in?” Before Sherlock could say anything, or even ask how Moriarty came back from the dead, I interrupted, “Oh yes. Life’s been boring lately.” “Great,” the Doctor said, “we’ll need to pick up some more people on the way.”

After filling us in on the details, the Doctor went outside. Sherlock and I followed her, after leaving Rosie with Mrs Hudson. Outside 221B Baker Street, was a 1960’s police box. The Doctor went inside. “We won’t fit,” I pointed out. The Doctor peeked out. “Oh yes, we will fit.” When we went inside, both Sherlock and I were shocked. He was murmuring, “How?” “It's bigger on the inside!” I exclaimed. “Ah, yes. Love it when they say that. This is the TARDIS, by the way,” the Doctor said. “Off we go then!” She pulled a couple levers and the TARDIS started quaking.

The Doctor and Sherlock were filling each other in on their lives. Sherlock told the Doctor about our many adventures together (sigh… why did he mention The Reichenbach Fall?) The Doctor told us of her many companions, one of which, River Song, got married to her when she was still male. She also ended up dying. Just like Mary. Even the sound of her name makes me want to cry. Nevertheless, I managed not to. “Welcome to the club. Same thing happened to my wife, Mary.” “I know. Heartbreaking. How do you lot survive with just one heart? It's torture.” Sherlock decided to pipe in. “And that is why I don't fall in love. It's stupid.” Oh, Sherlock.

When we stepped outside again, after falling a lot, the environment was completely different. It was cleaner and less populated. The roads were different. “Welcome to Pleasanton, California,” The Doctor said. “Exactly where we need to be.”


	2. Dean

“It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight-” “Dean, please stop singing. You are horrible,” Cas pleaded from the back. I was busy singing while driving Baby, my 1967 Chevy Impala. I’ve been told again and again that I am amazing at singing. Okay, maybe that was a lie. Dammit, Cas.

So, where were we? Oh yes, in Pleasanton. I was driving by a Starbucks when we heard something. “No, no, no!” The voice screamed. “No! Not again!” I parked the car. I wanted to make sure everything was fine. Okay, maybe Sam wanted to. And anyway, I needed my coffee fix. “Well, that’s just great,” another voice said. A third voice said, “Well, we’re exactly where we need to be. So let's start on that.” 

Sam approached towards the voices, holy water on hand. He then saw two men and a woman getting up. He asked, “Can we help you?” They turned towards him in surprise, and he threw the holy water on them. “What was that for, mate? Didn't know people were this weird here,” the blond man said. British. Definitely British. “Just wanted to check you didn't want to kill us,” I said. “Dean Winchester,” I held out my hand for a handshake. “John Watson. This,” he pointed to a pale, dark haired man, “Is Sherlock Holmes. And that is the Doctor,” he pointed to the blonde girl. “Oh, and this is my brother Sam, and this is my friend Cas. Short for Castiel.” I pointed to Sam and Cas respectively. “Anyway,” Sam inquired, “We heard one of you scream 'No!’ What's wrong? If you think we'll call you weird, we’ve seen weird stuff as well.”

The Doctor explained what happened to them, after telling the other two what we do. “We came from London. In the TARDIS.” “What's the TARDIS?” I asked. Sam blurted, “It's basically a time machine. I forgot to ask,” He pointed to John, “The John Watson and Sherlock Holmes? And The Doctor?” The Doctor replied, "Sam, you explained just fine. And yes, we are all what you described.” Sam ran towards John and started shaking his hand. “Huge fan of your blog.” he turned to Sherlock, “Your ability to solve crimes is amazing!” Sherlock turned towards Sam, and glanced at him.

“You are definitely not normal. You have seen a lot. Fought a lot, too, you’ve got scars all over you. And your demeanor is sombre. You must be… upset? No, depressed. I’m sorry. You are the younger brother, right? He’s the older one, the way he stands protectively near you,” Sherlock pointed to me. Sam looked surprised. “How did you…” “I observed,” was the reply.

“Anyway,” the Doctor continued, “there have been some strange goings-on. Crime rates have been increasing. Sherlock blurted, "By any chance have you three been killing more supernatural beings lately?” “How did you know that?" "The dark circles under your eyes show that you haven’t been getting enough sleep lately. You’re busy. The scars on you show you’ve been fighting. And the Doctor told us you kill evil beings for a living. Am I correct?" "Yes," I replied. It was true. I hadn't been getting my minimum 4 hours of sleep lately. Cas then asked, “By any chance have your enemies joined forces with ours?” “That is what I’m suspecting,” replied the Doctor.

“Well, it's going to be harder for Moriarty and Co. if we join forces,” said John. The Doctor then replied, “We have one more team member left. Let me try and locate… is it a boy or a girl? Yep, girl. She’s in a place called Hart Middle School. It lets out at 3:08. Let's pick her up at 3:10, which means we leave in about 20 minutes to pick her up. She's also dangerous. Good for us.” I sincerely hoped she wouldn't try to kill anyone on our side.

This was getting boring. “Well,” I said, “Who wants coffee?”


	3. Shree

Clean Bandit was singing through my earbuds. It was 3:08 pm, on a beautiful Friday, right before spring break. I was walking down the hall of Thomas S. Hart Middle School, heading towards home. I had just aced a math test, which was reason enough to be happy. I waited for my friend.

Oh, who am I? I’m Shree Kanetkar. I'm 14. In eighth grade. Obsessed with the musical group Clean Bandit. In the GATE (Gifted and Talented) program, in Geometry (10th grade math). 1st degree black belt in taekwondo. Testing for 2nd degree in 2 months. A mortal Hunter of Artemis. Yeah, I'm asexual, deal with it. My bracelet can turn into a bow. So, overall, don't mess with me.

I have a younger sister who goes to a boarding school for special kids. Its name is Ilvermorny. Her name is Nidhi. She's 12.

As I said, I was waiting for my friend when a black 1967 Chevy Impala drove up. Four guys stepped out with a woman, and then one more appeared. They walked towards me. I snapped my fingers, then armed myself with my bow. I knew who all of them were.

The second tallest guy (Dean) exclaimed, “Whoa! We're not gonna hurt you!” I replied, “Says the guy who’s aiming a pistol at me. I already know who you all are. I’ve read the books, heard of the TARDIS, and am a huge fan of your blog. So why are you talking to me, Winchester?” Dean sputtered, “Winchester?” “Yeah, I’m assuming that I am going to be helping y’all out. So the nickname stays. Don't worry. I'm probably going to call Sam the same nickname.”

“Um,” interrupted Castiel, “what would she be here for? Also, who is she?” “Good question,” the Doctor said. “I received a message that the Winchesters and Castiel would be here to help. The message also said that the last member of this mission would be here. So, would you like to help?” I said, “Hell yes. Also, my name is Shree Kanetkar. I'm a Pisces. I enjoy a warm cup of tea or coffee, a soft blanket, and a good book.” Dean then said, “Hold on a second. How is an eighth grader supposed to be dangerous?” I then replied, “You won’t get it. I am dangerous in a lot of ways. Also, no need to introduce yourselves. Now, if you will, Winchester, drive us to a place for lunch. I skipped lunch during school for the yearbook. Now I'm starving, and am much worse when hungry.”

Now, I know what you're thinking. “Shree, don't walk off with people who you barely know! What about your friend? Wouldn’t she worry?” Well, for that matter, she would not worry. Also, she walked home with a Mist version of me. And I decided to help, after making sure this was not a joke. Also, I decided my neck would have to cope with tilting up all the time to look at the others. Except John. Him I could look at eye level.

“Wait a sec,” I said. “There’s seven of us, and I’m pretty sure the car can only fit five. How can we fit?” Dean replied, “Well, that’s simple. Cas can fly and can carry someone, right Cas?” “That is correct,” said Castiel. “It’s simple,” I said. “As the lightest, he should carry me. Wait, no. That would be awkward. No offense.” I actually didn't tell them the real reason. Lady Artemis would disapprove. She probably would disapprove of me agreeing on this mission based on the fact that I was the only girl on this. “None taken. I’ll go, then,” said John. Castiel immediately grabbed John and went off with a swoosh.

In the car, we were still cramped. I was against a window until we reached where I told would be a good place to eat. The Doctor asked, “Do we have enough to pay for it?” I replied, “And this, gentlemen, is why I keep my gift card with me. Trust me, we have more than enough.” I then used the Mist to look older than I really was, so there would be no suspicion. As soon as that was done, Castiel appeared with John.

Inside, after paying with the gift card, we sat down at a table. “So,” I said, “What do you guys need this meeting for?” The Doctor answered, “Well, Moriarty is back. So is the Master. We think they want to destroy the world. And I’ve heard Lucifer is helping them too, on the condition he becomes the new God.” Immediately, Dean exclaimed “Lucifer? That son of a bitch! I knew he would be in on this!” “Well,” said John, “we’ll need to infiltrate their headquarters. We will also need to get the TARDIS back for this.” Sam then said exactly what I wanted to say. “ Why don’t we eat first? Anyway, at least one of us is more dangerous when starving.” Dean and I agreed. We then ate and talked about our plans.

It was dark. We needed to sleep. Especially Castiel. He must have been tired from carrying John. The car still only fit five. Easy enough. I walked to the nearest bus stop, heading towards my house. I was about to leave (Castiel was already asleep) when a noise came from Sherlock. John asked, “What is it?” 

“It’s Mycroft,” Sherlock said with clear upset. “He’s been kidnapped.”


	4. Castiel

I woke up in the Impala. Apparently I was the first one to do so. Of course. I did fall asleep as soon as I went in. Everyone else looked sombre. I didn't know why.

I needed some fresh air. When I stepped out, the girl, Shree, was walking towards me, with a green backpack. She broke into a grin, then put some cash in my hand. “Mornin’, Castiel. Want to go get some breakfast? On me.” We teleported towards downtown.

While walking to a bagel place (she said it was a nice place), she explained what I missed when I was asleep. Apparently Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, had been kidnapped. He had seemed the most upset. After getting bagels for everyone, we got essentials for the mission (basically non-perishable food) from the supermarket next to the bagel place. 

I wished Gabriel was here. He would have known exactly what to do. Except for dealing with Lucifer, I guess. But no, he had to go off on some trickster mission in Norway. I didn’t understand why. What kind of name is Loki, anyway? I hoped he would be back soon.

We teleported and walked back to the Impala. By then, everyone but Dean was awake. They were relieved when we were back. Sam exclaimed, “Where were you, Cas? We were panicking about you. Except for the jerk who's supposed to be driving. How convenient. Oh, and good morning, Shree.” Shree then said, “Mornin’, Winchester. I’m sorry about taking Cas. We got breakfast and supplies to make up for it. Do any of you have allergies?” Sam smiled, said no, took a bagel, and woke up Dean. Dean woke up with a start. “Really, Sammy? You couldn't let me have proper sleep?” Sam said, “You’ve had more than 4 hours. You didn't want breakfast? Guess it’s mine then.” Dean argued that he needed food as well, and grabbed a bagel. Everyone else did as well. 

“How did Moriarty come back to life? It's impossible for that to happen,” John asked. “Lucifer must have got him out of Hell,” I answered. John asked, now with a quiver in his voice, “Lucifer? We’re dealing with Satan here?” “Yes. Also, he happens to be my half-brother,” I replied. Sherlock then asked, “You’re definitely not human, hypothetically being Lucifer’s half-brother. What are you?” “I am an angel of the Lord.” “But God is not real!” Dean then joined the conversation. “Yep, he’s real. We’ve met him. He likes to be called Chuck.” Sherlock was still upset, it seemed. I changed the subject.

“What should we do first? Save the TARDIS or Mycroft? Because we will need to do both of these tasks before infiltrating the headquarters.” The Doctor said the TARDIS. Sherlock said Mycroft. There was quite an argument. I supported Sherlock, as Mycroft could be killed. The TARDIS couldn’t. I exclaimed, “I swear to Dad, be quiet! Doctor, let's save Mycroft first. He is the British Government, after all. His life may be in danger. We can rescue the TARDIS later.”

“Actually, where would Mycroft be? Let's track the location of his phone,” suggested John. “Sherlock, do you have Mycroft on Find Friends, since you have an iPhone?” “Yes” was all I heard. Tracking Mycroft's phone, we found out he was in Ann Arbor, Michigan, when his phone was discharged. 

“Well,” I said to Sherlock, “Let's go rescue your brother.”


	5. Sherlock

We were back in the car, heading to Ann Arbor. John had suggested that we fly to Ann Arbor via Detroit, but we had two problems. One, we didn't have enough money. Two, the older Winchester brother, Dean, did not want to go on a plane. I had deduced that he had been traumatized by one. He had a priceless expression on his face.

Cas decided to fly with John on top of the car, as soon as the hunter girl, Shree hid them with the Mist. I do not understand what it is, how to use it or the way it works. So while the Winchesters were in the front, I was sandwiched between the Doctor and Shree. The Doctor and I were discussing ways to rescue Mycroft.

How did Mycroft get kidnapped? He has had guards upon guards to protect him! Our enemies must have been powerful, indeed. The Doctor was reassuring me and discussing plans to get Mycroft back. She was as upset as I was. Maybe I had been more upset than I thought.

One day and eighteen hours later, we arrived. Hopefully Mycroft had been helpful and not got himself killed. I was happy to be out of the car. Dean was horrible at singing. Shree had been smart and used headphones to listen to her own music. There had been a couple issues over the music choices, as Dean preferred rock music, and I preferred instrumental music. We all agreed, however, that we hated Justin Bieber's music.

Anyway, back to the story. When we arrived at Ann Arbor, everyone was starving. Well, except Shree. She had drank what looked like water. She gave a cup of it to me. I drank it. Suddenly, I felt like I had just got 8 hours of sleep and a hot meal. I said, “Never mind! I'm full. What is this?” Shree, passing out this substance, replied, “Moonwater. It’s an energy drink for Hunters, though it works just fine for others. Unlike some other foods.” As such, no one needed to eat.

I asked. “Let's take a look on Mycroft's phone again. Where is he now?” I checked my phone. Apparently, Mycroft's phone was discharged. His last location was in Ann Arbor station. “Well?” The Doctor inquired. “Let’s go! Hopefully he's still there!”

When we entered, we split up into three groups, consisting of John and I, the Winchesters and Castiel, and Shree with the Doctor. John and I snuck around until: “Sherlock? I may have found something!” He found a secret door. We contacted the others. They came running. 

Somehow, we managed to enter without being seen. Actually, Shree manipulated the Mist so we couldn't be seen. Stupid Mist, being so elusive to logic. Sam asked, “Alright. Where do we start?”

We split up (this time with Shree, John and I on one side, and everyone else on the other side), and looked around. So far this was nothing like a good murder. We heard a clanging sound, then turned around and saw John's unconscious body being dragged to a door. Shree, muttering something about splitting up and horror movies, texted the Doctor. They came in no time, as they hadn't gone far. We hid until the door shut. I was seething in rage, and was ready to murder whoever did this. There was one thing I knew for certain.

It was where Mycroft was being held.


	6. Doctor

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's just bust in there and rescue them,” exclaimed Dean. Sherlock had told everyone his suspicion that Mycroft was being held there too. “Wait. We don't have enough weapons,” said Sam. It was true. Between us, we only had guns from Sherlock, Sam, and Dean. Shree also had a knife, while Castiel carried holy water and oil. I, on the other hand, had nothing. The TARDIS had to take my sonic screwdriver with it. Shame on you, Doctor! 

We still busted open the door (for some reason, Shree gave me her knife, and sure enough, Mycroft was there. So was John. Mycroft looked confused while John was knocked out cold and heavily bleeding. The door slammed shut behind us. Castiel disappeared. Great. Exactly what I wanted, an angel disappearing when I needed him. Just then, we heard something.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Sherlock, Doctor, nice to meet you. Why are there only four of you?” I assumed this was Lucifer. Wait, four? I looked around. Shree was nowhere to be seen. This day was going horrible so far. 

Lucifer continued. “Where's my little brother? Where’s Castiel?” What he didn't notice was that a circle of what only could have been holy oil was being poured around him. And trust me, I've seen it. I realized what Shree must have done with the Mist. 

It was Castiel, however, who saved the day. He quietly reappeared, grabbed a matchbox from Shree’s backpack, lit a match, and put it on the holy oil. The oil set on fire. Lucifer yelped. Castiel smirked and said, “I'm here, Lucifer.” Meanwhile, Sherlock untied John and I untied Mycroft. 

Never before had I seen Sherlock so upset, even when his friend, Victor Trevor, died. Of course. We all thought John wouldn't make it. Shree played medic while Sherlock fed John some food Shree gave. That did the trick. John got up. Sherlock said, “I'm so sorry. This is what it must have felt like when I faked my death. To you.” We quickly got out, as we knew Lucifer wouldn't be in the circle much longer.

There were many hallways and obstacles. It was not easy, I admit, to get out. Castiel, bless him, flew with Mycroft. Whoever wanted to kill us was incredibly short-sighted on ceiling obstacles, and as such, they didn't come angel-prepared. On the other hand, I wasn't doing so well. I had already been hit on the head and had a couple scrapes from obstacles. However, we managed to make it out to safety.

Once we got out, all of us with quite a few cuts and bruises to spare, the people who hadn't met Mycroft introduced themselves. I looked at him. “Hello, Mycroft. Remember me?” His expression was exactly like Sherlock when I asked him the same question the day before. When I explained who I was, however, he smirked.

“Doctor, eh? Good to see you. You look quite different. Haven't seen you since when I was what, ten?” “Eleven. And yes, I'm female now,” I replied. We were catching up with each other when Shree ended our quite happy moment. “Enough of the family reunion, fellas. Mycroft here is in danger. Who’s gonna get him home?”


	7. Sam

After quite a lot of debate and the just received fact that a signal was being transmitted from London, we decided on who was going where. “Alright, guys,” said Shree. “This is the game plan. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I stay in America and try to either find the TARDIS or infiltrate the headquarters, whatever comes first. Sherlock, John, and the Doctor get Mycroft back to England and then work on that signal.” 

Mycroft refused. “No, no, no. I need more people to protect me. I am valuable, after all.” “Ok,” said Shree. She turned to us. “Sorry guys, you're on your own.” Mycroft still refused. I could now definitely see the family resemblance. “Not you, miss.” Shree looked peeved. Mycroft continued, pointing to Cas, “This one, he’s dangerous. But no one will suspect him. As such, I must insist that he comes along. And don't worry about the plane tickets, I can afford them.” Cas gave a sad look to us and walked towards the Doctor, but not before Shree handed him a blue backpack.

While Shree was mumbling about the fact that no one should have called her 'miss’, Dean looked offended. “I thought I was the dangerous one!” I replied, “Yeah, but you look dangerous. Cas doesn't.” We walked towards the car.

After Mycroft booked their tickets, Dean drove them to Detroit Metropolitan Airport. Meanwhile, Shree and I made sure we didn't get hurt. We also chatted a lot, especially about her school so far, and about my weird dreams. She had straight A’s, something which I could relate to. She explained that her sister hated Tuesdays too, although for reasons not nearly as traumatic. We were laughing about a couple jokes when Dean came back.

Shree asked, “Right, enough of the jokes. Where do we go? Anything weird lately? Or any dumbheads to kill?” My phone rang. “Got to take this, guys. Sorry,” I said. When I accepted the call, someone who I did not know responded, “Hello, Sam. Want to know where the TARDIS may be? Come to the Fort Worth Science and History Museum. This should be a fun meeting!” I asked, “Who are you?” “You’ll find out soon enough, Sam Winchester,” the voice replied. How the Hell did this guy know who I was?

I walked back to Dean and Shree. She immediately piped up, “You're back, Winchester. Who was that?” “I don't know. Someone who knew my phone number and name, with a foreign accent, Irish maybe,” I answered. Dean looked confused, while Shree looked weary. “I might know who this is. I might be wrong,” she said.

Dean asked, “So where to we go to find this son of a bitch?” I then said, “Get this. Our next destination is at the Fort Worth Museum of Science and History, which is in-” “Texas,” Shree finished my thought. Dean smiled, “Just remember, I’m driving.” Shree said, “I might actually be polite and listen to your music. Also, I’m bored of my playlist.” We got in the car and headed off to Fort Worth.

In the car, we were, for some reason, pretty happy. We made jokes, talked about previous adventures, and even dealt with Dean's singing. I guess we were happy about getting one thing off our chests.

A day later, we arrived in Fort Worth. We booked a motel and rested up a little. We also charged our phones. At 6:30 pm, however, Dean said, “Well, let’s go. The museum is closed. Let's go meet this son of a bitch.”


	8. Sherlock

Four hours after Dean dropped us off at the airport, we boarded our flight. I was bored to death and would have shot a wall had all of our guns not been in a checked-in suitcase.

A voice came up on the speakers. “May I have your attention, please. Passengers on British Airways Flight 732 to London may start boarding at Gate A21. I repeat, A21.” We started to board. Thank goodness for Mycroft, he got us Club World seats. Castiel seemed surprised. “I’ve never been on good seats on a plane. Thanks!” 

We headed to our seats, mine being 50B. (It was an Airbus A380-800) John sat opposite me, at 50A. We started talking about what we would do once we got to London and what we would do once this was over. I looked over to Mycroft and the Doctor, at 50J and 50K, respectively. They were catching up. Okay, in my perspective, Mycroft was boring the Doctor. I don't know how she managed to pay attention to what Mycroft was saying. I glanced over to Castiel at 50E. He looked at me and smiled. Then he went back to reading the safety guide.

The flight was relatively boring. I mostly looked out the window, thinking of what I would do next. First, I would interpret the signal, get the TARDIS, and then help Shree, Sam, and Dean in their mission. Then I would find Moriarty and kill him myself.

After seven hours and forty-five minutes, we landed at London safe and sound. Pity, I was hoping that the plane would get hijacked. Seriously, criminals, what have you been up to?

We, however, had a horrible time getting luggage. Castiel had a lot of trouble. Of course. He was the only one who hadn't been to an airport, I deduced. We made sure that we wouldn't get noticed, as I was quite famous, thanks to John's blog. 

After a lot of trouble, we finally got out of Heathrow. We headed straight to Mycroft’s office. We made sure he had extra security on him. Lestrade assured us he would be secured well. After walking through a huge crowd of reporters, since they wanted to know about the sudden disappearance of Mycroft Holmes, we managed to reach the door. Outside, there were no reporters.

“Right,” said John when we came outside, “Where is the signal coming from?” We checked the signal. It was coming from 221B Baker Street. We were surprised. The Doctor, however, was ecstatic. “The TARDIS might be there! Let's go!” 

Once we arrived at 221B Baker Street, Mrs Hudson greeted us happily. “Oh, Sherlock. You and John are back. With your client, I see. And who may this be?” The client, if you ordinary human beings were wondering, was the Doctor. Mrs Hudson was confused, however, about Castiel. I replied, “A colleague. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mrs Hudson, I must go.” We rushed upstairs.

Once we reached the living room, the TARDIS was there, basking in its glory. The Doctor was really happy. “Oh, my dear TARDIS! I'm here! And now, we’ll go and head to… ah, yes. Fort Worth. Let's just open the doors first.” She got her keys and opened the door. But as she stepped in, she tripped. “Ow! Wait… No!” I could see why she was upset.

The TARDIS was gone. We had to go find it again.


	9. Dean

It was 7:00 pm. Sam, Shree and I were sneaking around the Fort Worth science and history museum, trying to find the TARDIS or the headquarters. So far, we had no luck.

“Guys?” Shree piped up. “I don't think this is safe. Something's definitely wrong. I don't know what, or how, or all that stuff, but trust me.” I decided to trust her on that. Something was strange. If only we knew what!

I heard a creak. Yup, something was wrong. Sam came up and asked, “Did you hear that?” My reply was, “Yes, hopefully that isn't one of those sons of bitches.”

As if it heard us, the floor opened up. We fell. “The floor is water,” Shree yelled. “Point out your toes!” She also threw her backpack to Sam, who caught it and held it above his head.

FLOOM! We landed in the water. My feet definitely hurt, but that was for later. The water started to drain. We stuck together, in case there was a being that wanted to kill us. There wasn't. This son of a bitch definitely wanted us alive, but why?

When everything was dry (the exception being our clothes; they were dripping wet), Shree opened her backpack, which Sam gave back. She took some clothes out of the backpack and walked off towards what we found was the bathroom, giving her backpack to us in the process. “Knock yourselves out,” she said, and shut the door. 

We checked the backpack. Inside were a lot of supplies, including (thank goodness) clothes our size. After Shree came out, wearing dry clothes, Sam went in. After him, me. I was humming 'Hey Jude’ on the way out. Shree commented, “Hey Jude, eh? My sister prefers Eleanor Rigby. She prefers more older songs. And she's younger than me.” 

“Now what?” Shree asked. “We’re trapped. Let's send the S.O.S texts.” We sent S.O.S texts to the others. I smiled, knowing Cas would go ballistic at that son of a bitch who did this. Probably, so would the Doctor.

“Meanwhile,” Sam said, “Let’s go explore what we have. We’ve seen the bathroom. What else? He opened another door. Immediately, as he went in, the door slammed shut. Sam exclaimed, “Hey! Who are you? What are you doing?” Shree and I ran towards said door, but it was locked. We leaned against the door. We could hear and feel Sam putting up a fight. Unfortunately, his opponent won. I heard him fall to the floor. We also heard Sam being questioned, with questions such as “Who is traveling with you?” and “Where is Sherlock Holmes?” Sam didn’t answer. Shree apparently heard some unsettling electric noise. He never screamed.

Two hours later, the door opened. Both Shree and I were in shock. Out came Sam, all bloody and cut. I ran towards him and asked, “Sammy! What did that son of a bitch do to you? Who is he?” Shree rolled out a sleeping bag while I set him on it. He collapsed immediately. Shree set to work. “Winchester! Get the first aid kit, now!” I did. She gave him a tiny piece of some food to eat. Sam murmured, “Since when did we have salad? I thought it was perishable,” and passed out. 

“What was that? Didn’t know you could make salad-flavored wonder food,” I blurted. Shree responded, “This isn’t wonder food. Well, sort of. This is nectar-flavored ambrosia. I can't make it, I don't know the recipe. Nectar heals you and tastes like your favorite food. Which is apparently salad for Sam. Ambrosia is a healing food that comes in different flavors. I decided to combine the two.” “Then why can’t you give him more?” “Here’s the catch, Winchester. Mortals like you can burn up from eating too much. Explains why Sam is heating up. You guys are lucky, this earlier burned up mortals if they ate even one bit. I’m also a mortal, but I’m a Hunter of Artemis, which ensures that I don’t burn up. Never tried it on angels, though. Or Time Lords. Here, have some.” She passed a tiny piece to me. I ate it. Tasted like pie. Mom’s pie. I started to calm down a little. Thank Chuck. It was late. I rolled out a sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! A sound woke me up. I held my pistol until I realized that the sound was Shree's mini coffee machine. I checked the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. Oh, well. I got more than 4 hours. Sammy was still asleep, although he looked much better than yesterday. 

Shree was already up, listening to music on her earbuds and making coffee. “Mornin’, Winchester. Didn't know you were up this early. Oh, well. Thank goodness I made a second cup of coffee. I was just adding sugar to the first.” I took the other cup and asked, “Shree, did you even sleep last night?” “What? Oh yeah. I woke up at five. Made myself look more presentable, healed Sam a bit, and made some coffee for some reason, even though I usually drink tea. Beware, I spiked it with moonwater. Helps your brain wake up.” I thanked her and drank it, although I wasn't convinced she slept. I asked, “What are you listening to? Taylor Swift?” She replied, “Nah. Demi Lovato’s Sorry Not Sorry. Swears a lot, but I’ve been around you, what does it matter?” I laughed and took another sip of my coffee. “How did you manage to fit so many supplies in one backpack?” “I can't tell you,” Shree said.

Thirty minutes later, Sam woke up. Shree said, “Mornin’, Sam. How well did you sleep?” “Pretty good. No dreams. What did I miss?” “Not much.” He drank some moonwater-spiked coffee. I looked at him. The amount of healing Sam had overnight was incredible. He only had some scars and had no trouble moving around. “Next time we went hunting,” I reminded myself, “Ask Shree for this stuff.”

“Right,” I got up. “Off to the bathroom. Need to brush my teeth. See you in five minutes.” Sam cried, “Look out!” It was too late.


	10. John

“Oh, my Dad. We finally get to the TARDIS, and the it disappears on us? Someone must have got control over it, they must have!” Castiel was in fury. I could understand why. We had come such a long way, only for the TARDIS to disappear. Meanwhile, I made sure the Doctor wasn't hurt badly, even though she said she was fine. I wasn't sure. Sherlock had been in worse and said the exact same thing. I honestly didn't get why people said that.

The Doctor was actually fine. I helped her up and looked around. Apart from a grave Sherlock telling us he couldn't get the signal anymore, we were relatively okay. My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

“Hello,” I said. “Hello, John Watson. I know you can hear me. Listen up. I know you are with the Doctor. Give her up and no one gets hurt.” “Who are you? What do you want with the Doctor?” “Just someone who knows her. Now, drop her off at the Imperial War Museum. If you don't, it won't be good for anyone. Ciao, John Watson.” He hung up.

I went back. “That wasn't someone I knew. He wants to do business with you, Doctor,” I explained. The Doctor sighed. “Must be the Master. Now, what does he want?” I explained what the Master told me over the phone. “Yeah, he’ll probably try to kill me. But anyway, let's go to the museum, see what he wants.” We went and hailed a taxi.

Now, remember this. It was nighttime, about 10 pm to be exact. The Winchesters would probably have no problem breaking in, they seemed like they had experience. Fortunately for us, we had Castiel. He managed to teleport Sherlock without knocking out, and then Sherlock managed to open the gate. So far, so good.

Unfortunately, we had the Master waiting at the other end. Right next to him were oodles of robot-like creatures. “The Daleks. They hate me,” the Doctor said. Damn it. 

The Daleks were not as as adorable as one might expect. They also hurt and burst your eardrums by yelling 'Exterminate!’ It sounded like an extremely smart kid's robot making project gone wrong.

“Hello, Doctor. Dr Watson, I see you listened to me. Now, back to business. Doctor, you might want to see this.” He snapped his fingers. The TARDIS arrived. “You see, I am in control of your TARDIS. Now, this machine and I could do wonders together. Let's just finish you off first.” The Master held a gun. “Lucky for you, Doctor. You have a sonic screwdriver. I do however have a weapon. Also, almost everything is precious, so let's go down.” 

The Master pressed a button and the floor started to go down. The Doctor looked up from his phone. “Oh, no,” she said as we saw the new room. “Why? This room has everything made of wood. Should be easy,” I replied. The Doctor sighed. “Except the one thing my sonic screwdriver can't do anything to is wood, John. Also, I received a text from Shree. They've ended up in a spot of trouble.” Castiel was in fumes. “What? Who did this? I will destroy them!” “We don't know,” the Doctor replied.

Castiel and Sherlock already had their guns aimed at the Master. “You arse,” Sherlock said, “What has the Doctor ever done to you?” “Thwarted and stopped all of my plans.” Castiel also asked, “Why harm my friends?” “That wasn't me, that was someone else. And now, my friends, let's finish this.” 

The Master aimed his gun and fired two shots. Next thing I knew, Sherlock was bleeding from his arm, and was in heavy pain.


	11. Shree

“Well, that's just great. First you get tortured, and now we’ve got Dean 15 feet in the air,” I exclaimed. “What's next? I get shot?” The situation was horrible. Dean had stepped into a trap. You know, the one in which you step in it and it dangles you by your foot. I kept on ranting. “What day is it? Of course. Tuesday.” Sam winced. I heard footsteps, took Dean's pistol, and hid. Like a coward.

I looked at my locket. Inside were two pictures. One was of me, my sister and my friends. I wondered if I would ever see them again. The other one was of Sam, Dean, Cas, Sherlock, John, the Doctor, and me. It was when we were joking around while taking a stop and decided to take a selfie. Everyone looked so happy in that picture. I looked up and saw a secret door open.

“Hello there, Sam! Looks like Dean fell for my trap,” said a familiar voice. Irish accent. Oh, Gods. I was right. Why did my favorite villain have to do this to me? Well, they are villains. So who was this person? I peeked. I saw the familiar face and figure of Jim Moriarty.

Moriarty continued, “Let's get to business, shall we? As I asked you before, where is Sherlock Holmes?” Dean was livid at him. “It was you that got Sammy tortured? I'm going to kill this asshole with my own bare hands! Sam, if I can't do anything, as usual, then kill this son of a bitch for me!” “Oh, Dean. You know you can't be taken seriously when you're hanging upside down while yelling,” said Moriarty. 

I was more than ready to kill this son of a bitch (Moriarty). I was also afraid that Moriarty was going to do something horrible to Dean. It was hard enough playing doctor and nurse for one person. I wondered how John managed to do this every single day. 

“Anyway, if you're not going to answer my questions, we’ll skip straight to the next thing. Let's play truth or dare. Truth or dare, Sam?” Sam replied, “Truth.” “Where is Sherlock Holmes?” “Dare.” Moriarty then exclaimed, “Fine. I dare you to kill your brother.” Sam’s expression was half shocked and half angry. He replied faster than I would have if I was dared the same thing. I actually wouldn’t ever go for dare. I hate dares. “No,” answered Sam. “Sam, don't interrupt me. Kill your brother or else I'll kill him myself. I’ll even kill his angel boyfriend,” Moriarty asserted. “Or you can give me Sherlock Holmes.” Dean yelled, “Cas is not my boyfriend! Also, don't you dare touch him!” Sam, meanwhile was looking pale. I could take it no more.

I threw my bracelet to Sam and yelled, “You meinfretr! (Thank you, Rick Riordan!) Why would you want Sam to kill Dean? Is this all some game? Also, to answer your question, we have absolutely no idea where Sherlock Holmes is!” I snapped my fingers in an effort to hide Sam. He still didn't know what to do. Moriarty noticed. “Another person. Why did you snap your fingers? Wait a second. You can manipulate the Mist, I see. You tried to hide someone. I can see you, I know you can see me. Dean’s still up there. And, of course.” Moriarty turned to Sam. “Wave hi, Sammy!”

Sam looked like he was more willing to murder him than wave hi. In that case, I, of course, was in the same boat. Of course that dick could see through the Mist.

“You son of a bitch! No one calls him Sammy but me! Not even Cas!” Thank the gods for Dean Winchester. He can surely cause an unintended distraction. While he was raging at Moriarty, I turned to Sam, pointed at the bracelet and mimicked using a bow. He understood, willing for it to turn into a bow (that's the only way to turn it into one). He looked at the rope tying Dean. Suddenly, I realized what he was going to do. Thank the gods I had Dean's gun. It would help if this went wrong.

Moriarty noticed the bow and said, “Oh, you're using that to kill him. Go ahead, then. Shoot him. This’ll be fun!” Dean looked betrayed. Sam nocked an arrow. I hoped the plan was what I thought would be, and that it worked. Apparently, I was right.

Because Sam let the arrow fly and it cut the rope. At the same time it did, I fired the gun.


	12. Castiel

We were in a dire situation. We only had four people (me included), and one of them was already wounded. Just great. 

While the Master and the Daleks were assaulting us (I used my angelic powers to make sure the death ray could only harm us), John was busy helping Sherlock. The Doctor, meanwhile, used her sonic screwdriver to attack the Daleks.

I opened the backpack and saw some materials. There was a doggie bag with some material. On the bag were two sentences: “Edible food for emergencies. Use a piece the size of your thumb nail. Any larger amount will burn the person up.” I broke off a piece and threw it to John, who fed it to Sherlock. In a couple minutes he was as good as if he hadn't been shot. Both Sherlock and John started shooting at what could only be the Daleks’ eyes.

The Doctor was doing great. I helped her annihilate away Daleks left and right, and made sure they death ray didn't hit her. An injured Doctor would be horrible. She tried to sneak to the TARDIS, but she got blasted against the wall. I gave her the same healing material and she started to fight again. When I got tired (almost knock-out tired), I retreated and checked the backpack.

Inside was also a note. “Hey, Castiel! Looks like you're in danger. I’ve packed some nice materials to make a little something. Have fun throwing this at those assbutts!” I smiled and looked at the ingredients. Perfect for making a molotov cocktail. 

Sherlock glanced at the ingredients. “Making a molotov cocktail? You definitely need my help.” “Sherlock, you're hurt, you will not teach him. You’ll get hurt!” “I’ll do fine, John.” “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I know how to make a molotov cocktail. You're hurt. So shut up and listen to John!” “How did you know my full name? I've never told it to anyone but John.” “Perks of being an angel.” I went back to making the weapon and destroying Daleks that came near.

When I was done making several molotov cocktails, I packed all but one. I guessed that the Daleks were immune to holy fire, so I did what someone sensible would do. I exclaimed, “Hey assbutt!” and threw it at the Master. He went up in flames, getting us a distraction. The few Daleks by his side did not melt, as expected.

However, the TARDIS was still far away, and some Daleks were guarding it. The Doctor and I managed to blast them away. “Castiel, you're good at massacring Daleks. Do come with me next time,” said the Doctor.

Grabbing Sherlock (who tried to stand up but John insisted he wasn't fine), we hobbled to the TARDIS, and with pushes of buttons, pulling of levers, and locating Shree's phone, set off to Fort Worth.


	13. Sam

I cried, “Dean!” I also ran towards him and caught him just in time. “Whew! Thanks, Sammy. I would have been dead otherwise.” “Jerk.” “Bitch.” It was easy to get back to normal. While I untied the knot bonding his foot, Shree was standing over Moriarty's dead body, Dean's pistol in hand. She turned around.

“Winchester! Thank goodness Sam caught you. I thought he might have killed us afterwards, so I fired the pistol. Thanks.” Dean smiled. “You're back to Winchester now, I see.” She gave the pistol back to him. “Y’all can have your brotherly moment. I got a text from the Doctor saying that they found the TARDIS.”

About a minute later, we were all joking around (we deserved it) when the TARDIS arrived. Apparently, the Doctor, Sherlock, John, and Cas had got Mycroft back to London and found the TARDIS with a lot of trouble, judging by their wounds. “We received your S.O.S messages! Sorry we couldn't come sooner, we only found the TARDIS a couple of minutes ago,” the Doctor said. John analyzed the damage. “So, Moriarty's dead. Well done, whoever did that,” he said. We went inside the TARDIS. It actually was bigger on the inside, although no one stated that.

“So, actually, who killed Moriarty? Nice shot,” said Sherlock. “I did. Straight to the heart,” Shree replied. They both glanced at each other and busted out laughing. “Well, I’m not sure if Moriarty has a heart,” explained Sherlock. John faked being upset. “Oh, come on! I always wanted to kill Moriarty if he came back!” Everyone was just in that ‘we’re all okay, nothing happened’ hysteria. 

The best thing about our reunion was seeing Cas again. While the Brits and Shree were chatting, Cas came up to us and gave us a hug. Apparently, Dean needed one, because he let Cas hug him. (One, he hates 'chick-flick moments’. Two, I suspect he might have something for Cas, as he never rejects a hug from him. At least when I see it.)

As soon as we stepped outside, I realized something was wrong. “Oh, crap,” said John. We were in London, 4,767 miles away. I smelled some sulfur. This was never good. Demons.

At the same time the demons were marching towards us, a robotic voice yelled, “Exterminate! I sense humans!” “Oh, no,” said the Doctor. “How did the Daleks come to this place so fast?” John asked. “The Daleks? Aww, so cute,” said Shree with sarcasm. A Dalek responded, “The Doctor is here! Our greatest enemy is here! Exterminate!” They immediately started to attack us. Cas managed to protect us so the death ray would only injure us. But if we had got too many hits, we could still bleed to death. Dean remarked, “Do they always say exterminate at the end of whatever they're saying?” 

At the same time, Shree pointed at the wall, snapped her fingers, and beckoned me and Sherlock to come near. She pointed at the giant wall of glass. “We need to break this glass so the Daleks will fall. Problem is, it's hard to do so. They’ve made it hella strong. Even Dean's pistol didn't work. I’ll leave you to it. I won’t do nothing, I swear. I’ll cover you.” She started shooting the Daleks’ eyes with her bow, albeit a bit clumsily. She did drop a couple arrows on accident. 

While we were messing with the glass, Cas opened the backpack and saw the holy oil and salt-filled molotov cocktail bottles. He took it out and yelled to the demons, “Hey, assbutts! Over here,” before throwing the bottle. The demons were soon demolished in a massive blaze, as John took another bottle and threw it as well. “Well, this is satisfying,” he said. They went on and threw more bottles.

The Daleks, however, were a different story. They couldn’t get destroyed by holy oil. I could see why the Doctor freaked out over them. They were closing in on us. Another booming voice came, followed by an incredibly scarred figure. “Well, hello Doctor. Good to see you and your companions.” The Doctor said, “Master? Oh, come on. I thought you were dead,” forcing the Master to look away from us. What she did next, however, was really reckless. She grabbed the Master’s hand (remember she was only armed with a sonic screwdriver), shoved him in the TARDIS, stepped in, and teleported away, leaving us to deal with the Daleks.

About fifteen minutes later, the Doctor came back (heavily bleeding, mind you) with a dead Master in tow. “I made him kill his future self in a way so they couldn't regenerate,” she said. “Unlike me, he doesn't get along with his other incarnations very well. Pretty hard, though.”

The Daleks, however, were still closing in. Somehow, Sherlock managed to break the glass. Shree made herself seen and grabbed the Doctor. She placed her right next to the broken glass. “Sorry for using you as bait. It's the only way this'll work,” she said. We all grouped together next to the duct. The Daleks fell for it. At the last second, we ran away. Some of the Daleks fell. We repeated the process. The Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to speed the process along, as well as make sure they died.

Once the Daleks were all gone, we used the TARDIS to get to 221B Baker Street. Thank Chuck. We all needed to heal and hit the hay. Especially Cas and the Doctor. When we all woke up, got ready, and had all eaten a piece of ambrosia (Shree had even given Dean a doggie bag for later times when he asked) what happened slowly sank in. 

We had successfully saved the world.


	14. Doctor

“We did it! We actually saved the world!” Shree was ecstatic over this fact. We were back in the TARDIS, ready to drop the Americans off. Shree continued, “I’m alive! I can see my sister again!” I smiled. “We did, didn't we? Glad ‘bout that, it would have been horrible otherwise.”

“Those sons of bitches aren't going to harm us any time soon,” Dean said. “Hopefully. I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime,” John added. Castiel scoffed, “Yeah, I’ve had enough for a couple millenia.” “Can’t wait to solve more murders,” Sherlock said. “And travel through time. Basically get life back to normal,” I said.

Now would be a great time to tell how I killed the Master (technically, he killed himself). But he made his dying wish that I wouldn't tell anyone the exact details. I’ve decided to keep the promise. I’ve always been great at doing so, shouldn't be a problem.

When we arrived in Pleasanton (we somehow managed to fit the Impala inside the TARDIS), John asked, “We’ll be in touch, right? In case of events whether good or bad.” We all checked our phones and told him that yes, we did have each others’ phone numbers.

“Um, about that. There's this school event. We really need chaperones. I’ve got sign up sheets here, if you want to come. At least consider it. It's in three months. See ya!” With that, Shree trotted off.

Three months later, I was straightening my coat in the mirror, and putting some finishing touches on me. Of course I was coming, I wouldn't let her down like that! I stepped outside, and was surprised with what I saw. The Winchesters, Castiel, Sherlock, and John were all outside. I wasn't surprised with Sherlock and John. After all, I brought them here. They smiled when I came. “Ah, Doctor. You took so long that we thought you changed your mind,” Sherlock stated. John then asked, “Shall we go then?” Castiel replied, “Absolutely!”

When we arrived at the school, we went to a desk outside the doors. We checked us off (apparently there was a need for a lot of chaperones, since there were a lot on that list) and went inside.

Immediately, I saw Shree, talking to her friends. She was wearing a blue dress and silver flats, very different from her usual attire. She turned around, saw us, whispered something to her friends, and walked towards us. “You came!” She grinned. I exclaimed, “Of course we would! We wouldn’t let you down like that, would we?” Dean smiled back and said, “That’s a very nice dress.” Shree groaned and rolled her eyes. “Winchester, don't say that. I would rather go in my usual style. Although, thank you for the compliment. Before you guys go off to chaperone, there’s one person I’d like you to meet. Shall we go then?” Sam replied, “Sure. They might be a bit intimidated, though.”

We walked towards her friends. People were staring, probably because, let's face it, we were tall. Some were whispering. Some people (both genders, mind you) even exclaimed, “I didn't know Shree knew people as cute as them!” Obviously, they were talking about me. I'm guessing that fact. 

We arrived at her friend group. They all turned around. The one closest to us was a girl who looked like Shree, but shorter and younger, with longer hair, a red dress and gold flats. She looked at us for a second, and looked back at Shree with a surprised look. “Hey, Nidhi,” Shree told the girl who was obviously her sister, “I told you I’d be back. And guess who I brought with me.”


End file.
